


The Flashiest Flash

by oh_sinnerman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry gets sucked, Earth-2, F/M, I suck at tags, Ignoring what's happened so far in season two, Not in that way you dirty fool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_sinnerman/pseuds/oh_sinnerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speeding towards the gaping hole in the sky, Barry's heart was trying to leap from his mouth. It was taking all his power to stay on a surface, for the power of the singularity was far more than his, and it was sucking him towards the centre.</p>
<p>Not a moment had gone past when Barry found himself some where else. Falling from a high location, the night skyline rushing up to meet him. It took him a second to come to his senses. He was coming in fast with another building.</p>
<p>He had to act fast.</p>
<p>|| Alternate universe where Barry gets pulled through the singularity, not Jay ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flashiest Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Yola my donkey's.  
> This tale I tell right here,  
> It's kind of a flashy story,  
> Make yourself my peer,  
> And read my flashy story.
> 
> Dankeschoen.

Buildings were being torn apart, man made structures flying into the sky. Barry's pulse quickened, the need to run hot on his body.  _We did it. We caused the destruction of Central City._

A voice brought him back to attention. "Barry! It cannot be stopped!" Barry looked to see Dr. Stein looking at him, pleading with his eyes.

"I have to try." Barry said, pulling down his hood as he said so. Taking a deep breath, he crouched. There was a hole in his body, in his heart, in his mind. Not as big as the hole in Central City but big enough to cause him pain. His mother, Eddie, Eobard. He had the chance to fix it and he didn't. When he stood back up, he ran. He didn't look back, he couldn't bare to look at his friends as he sped away from them. His dad, alone in prison. He pushed all that from his mind. He had to save them.

Running towards the singularity, Barry could feel the banging of his heart, could feel every stone he stepped on, every breath he took. It was getting closer, his impending doom. The world's impending doom. Dodging parts of debris and using other parts to propel himself, the singularity was closer than ever.

Speeding towards the gaping hole in the sky, Barry's heart was trying to leap from his mouth. It was taking all his power to stay on a surface, for the power of the singularity was far more than his, and it was sucking him towards the centre. His feet moved quickly, taking bounding steps when at last he was there. Not waiting a second he set to work, running in the opposite direction, willing himself to unravel it. It seemed to be working, but it wasn't enough.

Cisco's voice popped into his earpiece. "It's working! Keep doing what you're doing." Barry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"I'm not sure if I can for much longer. It's too powerful!" He could hear other voices coming from the earpiece, but he couldn't focus on them. If he could run a bit longer, a bit faster, away from the bullies. But he knew it wouldn't work. Deep down he could feel the pain. No false hope would save him.

That was when he saw the bright flame, minuscule at first but enlarging as Firestorm flew towards him.  _No, no, please,_ Barry thought. He couldn't risk their lives.  _But you'll risk Central City's for your mother? Selfish, Barry Allen. Selfish. What kind of a hero are you?_ He gasped as he heard his mentor and friend, the traitorous Eobard Thawne.

He groaned and motioned for the pair of entwined bodies to leave but they didn't. Ronnie's body smiled at him and Barry watched as the two of them did what he couldn't do. With a burst of flame, an explosion and a scream the singularity was closing, breaking apart as flames ravaged its body. He could scarcely believe it. He was about to run down when there was a sharp tug around his abdomen. Everything happened so quickly. Barry saw a body with coarse white hair falling back to earth.  _Professor! Where's Ronnie?_ As he was pulled back, countless screams filled his ears and the noise of buildings and cars falling back down to the city. Then things went black, cold and Barry felt nothing.  _What was happening?_

Not a moment had gone past when Barry found himself some where else. Falling from a high location, the night skyline rushing up to meet him. It took him a second to come to his senses. He was coming in fast with another building. The slick glass surface glinting the night horizon.  _Where ... what?_ The birds eye view of the city reminded him of his own city, but where was the debris? Where was the destruction? And then it dawned on him. He had gone back in time. How though, he was not too sure of. But he had been given another chance.

Now the building was there. Barry wouldn't waste his second chance to fix things. He had to act fast.

Coming up on the side of the building Barry started to run. His legs impacted on the side of the building, the jarring motion giving him some pain. But if he could feel pain then he was alive. He ran down the side of the building and before long he was back on the pavement. He stopped running. There was no-one in sight. But he recognised where he was. It was a short run, although for Barry any run was short, along the road and he would find himself in S.T.A.R. Labs. Would his friends be there? How far back had he traveled? Something felt wrong. He looked around for any signs of danger but couldn't see any. He started running, down the road and to the entrance of S.T.A.R. Labs, which, weirdly, looked magnificent. There were no hazardous signs or any fences bordering the establishment.

Barry stopped running when he reached the entrance. He couldn't be sure. It was a trap. It had to be. A trap or, or, something. Something was definitely wrong. _How far back did I go?_ He wasn't sure.

He decided to do a check and slowly ran around the building.

He stopped his search when he heard someone talking. "Yes, I get it Tess," he heard a chuckle, a familiar chuckle, "I'll be home soon. Just you wait." There was a beep and then no more.

It couldn't be possible. Had he gone that far back that, _have I even been born yet?_ There was only one way to find out.

Creeping out from where he had been sheltered, he saw him. Harriso - Eobard Thawne. Standing tall. Barry could see past the disguise that had fooled him for so long.

"Hey!" He called and Thawne turned around.

"Can I help you?" The man turned, and there wasn't an ounce of hostility in his voice. It was a trap.

"Game's over, Thawne."

"Thorn? I'm afraid to say you have the wrong person, boy. But what an exhilarating game of hide and seek you must be playing." The same mocking tone that Barry had heard for months came back.

He squared up. "It's over. I got another chance. I'm going to make things right." 

Perplexed, Thawne looked at him. "Are you alright? And what in gods na- oof." He didn't get to finish his remark, for Barry had sped into him, knocking him over.

"Agh, what on earth is your problem? How did you move that fast? Flash? Is that you?" He scrambled away from Barry, struggling to get up.

"Finally you're talking sense. Now quit acting."

"I'm g-g-glad I make sense to you, but you make no sense whatsoever to me!"

Barry glared at him. "Quit playing dumb, Thawne." Barry jumped forward, attacking the man who had ruled his life. Quick punches and powerful kicks brought Thawne down into the fetus position, cradling himself. Blood was dripping down his face from a cut above his right eyebrow. His mouth was bloody and bruises were beginning to form. He kicked him harder and hit his face across the pavement. There was a crack and Thawne started shuddering.

"Why are- are you doing this?" He asked, in a small voice.

Barry stared, blood thumping in his ears as he struggled to keep calm. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"FLASH! HELP ME!" He yelled, with a loud voice. Barry was confused.

"I am the Flash. What the hell are you talking about?" Barry leaned towards him, grabbing him by the scruff of his collar.

There was a noise, quicker than Barry could comprehend.

"No.  _I'm_ the Flash." Barry didn't have time to turn around before something hit him in the face. Punches came in quick succession, moving all around his body. He saw Thawne get up, stagger across the ground into shelter before collapsing, his injuries getting the better of him.

The mysterious Flash saw this and pushed Barry aside into the wall. "This isn't over." Barry turned to look at a figure clad in blue pants and a red shirt, with an old army helmet with wings speed away, taking the limp body with him.

"What the frack?" Barry muttered. He was in half a mind to chase him, but he didn't know if he should or should not. In the end he decided on going somewhere else.

~~~

It was a short time before he found himself in front of a familiar door, a door he had tried escaping from numerous time. He knocked on the door, ignoring the fact that he was still dressed in his suit. It was a short time standing on the doorstep, but then she opened the door. Iris West, beautiful, his closest friend and the woman he loved. He smiled and moved forward. "Iris..." He began.

"Halloween isn't till ages, freak," She said, standing in the door way. "By the way, it's 9:50 pm, go home." She gave him one last look then closed the door.

Barry stood there. Iris knew she was the Flash.  _What the_ hell  _is going on?_ He knocked again. The door opened and Iris was there again, looking annoyed but beautiful.

"Iris, it's me. You know, Barr- ... -the Flash." He said.

"Unless the Crimson Comet got a costume change, I don't believe you." She said.

"No, they call me the Scarlet Speedster. You know me. We're friends." He pleaded. He didn't understand. If he had gone back in time, he just realised, to a time where he supposedly wasn't born, why was Iris standing there, the same age as Barry?

"DAD? There's some guy here who wants a night in the cells." She called out to, well it could only be Joe West.  _Joe would know._

"Yes, yes, get Joe, he can help me." A bulky man came out from a side door. "Can I help you?" He gave Barry another look when he noticed the costume. He laughed.

"Iris, this isn't a criminal."

Barry got his hopes up.

"This is someone who doesn't know to get the hint, stop being a creep, and to get his act together." Barry was shocked. Joe knew his identity. Apart from the gang, he was the first person who found out.

"No, this, this is wrong. Joe it's me, it's Barr-"

"Get off my property son, or you'll be spending a week in prison  _hospital._ " Joe finished his sentence scathingly. He motioned for Barry to leave, and leave Barry did. He walked away from the front door, through the gate and down the street. When he was sure he was out of their sight, he turned to run when he saw something else. He saw himself.

He hid in the bushes and watched as Barry, as  _he_ walked down the front path to the West's home. He heard him knock, heard Iris go "I told you to le- Barry! Come inside!" Then the door closed and Barry heard nothing else.

His heart was pounding. He was confused. He didn't understand what had just happened.

But he knew someone who might have an idea. He sped back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where he had attacked "Thawne" and was disgusted to see drops of blood on the pavement. What if he was wrong? What if he had just attacked an innocent man? His stomach lurched at the idea. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

He wondered if it would work.

No-one called him. Cisco and Caitlin worked behind the scenes to find him someone to save. But maybe, if it had worked for "Thawne"...

"FLASH! HELP ME!" He yelled out.

Nothing.

Silence washed over him. It was a stupid try. He would need to try something else. He paced up and down when suddenly he was knocked to the ground. A burly figure stood over him, his foot on Barry's throat.

Barry put his hands up, indicating his surrender but that didn't help.

"Eager for more?" He brought his fist down when something knocked the other "Flash" over. There was an eery laugh, and the "Flash" looked away. He glanced back in Barry's direction, but ran the other way, chasing the other man. Barry made a quick choice, and followed after.

~~~

Barry caught up to the other two beings in no time. He could see the man he had fought and another figure, a blue flash. Barry's heart pounded. What happened? There was that laughter again, that sounded like a vibrated cackle. Other Flash, Blue Flash and Barry were running in a single line, up a building where the other two Flashes stopped, but Barry kept running. He turned around to see the Blue Flash turn around and attack the Other Flash. They didn't seem to notice him. He turned back around and ran back up to them. He stopped metres away from the edge of the building, watching the fight happen between the two Flashes. The Blue Flash had gained the upper hand, and Barry became worried. He needed answers. Without thinking, he ran towards Blue Flash and knocked him to the ground, quickly pulling the Other Flash to safety.

Blue Flash laughed, and said "An ally? My, my, you are one weak Speedster. Once I kill you I'll kill your little pet. But not yet." He sped down the side of the building and vanished.

The first thought that came to mind was Barry hoping that he hadn't come across a rhyming Speedster. The second thought was that the death glares that the Other Flash gave him were scarier than the ones that Caitlin gave him. "What are you doing?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

Barry spoke quickly, "I just saved your life, man,"

"After you tried to take an innocent one." He said, venom in his voice.

"No, wait, you don't understand. I can explain. All of it. Please. I am sorry. I never do that. I just thought that he was an enemy of mine, but he wasn't. Apparently."

The Other Flash laughed, "The scientific extraordinaire Harrison Wells?"

"Yes, I thought he was ... Eobard Thawne." He waited for a reaction but he didn't receive one.

"Should that mean something to me?"

"Um, apparently not." With a nervous chuckle, Barry looked away.

"My turn to ask the questions. How did you get your powers? What are you doing here? Who _are_ you?" The questions came quickly, and Barry knew he could answer two of them.

"Good, I like these questions. My name is Barry Allen. And I am the _fastest_ man alive. But the whole world thinks I'm a forensic scientist. That's how I got my powers. One night, uh, one night I was working in my lab and long story short, I was struck by lightning and I fell into some chemicals which were infused into my bloodstream and I got abs and now I can run really fast."

"Hold up. _Barry Allen_? The dude doesn't arrive anywhere on time. Your story, I don't believe it. Well, I believe the lightning part with the chemicals, because that's more or less what happened to me. But you're not Barry Allen."

"Look, I am. I'm going to do something which probably is a bad idea and, well." He grabbed his mask and pulled it up over his head. The cool wind ruffled his hair, but nothing was better than the look on the Other Flash's face.

"B-B-B-Barry? That can't be." He took off his helmet.  _So much for the big reveal,_ he thought.  _That helmet doesn't even cover your face._

"How do you know who I am?"

"I just do. You interned at my lab once, and you were a smart kid. But you were an hour late to the session. I remember it. My name is Jay Garrick!" He said, as if that should mean something to Barry.

"Look. I don't know who Jay Garrick is. I just don't know." He said. Now it was Jay's turn to look at Barry expectantly.

"You must remember. I was... how can you not remember?"

"Because, I- I'm not from here." Barry stated.

Jay Garrick looked at him, with an incredulous look in his eye. "Nonsense. I've worked with you before, as, y'know, as the Flash. I've worked with you on a case or two. Well I mean I worked with the CCPD but you were there!" There was a glint in his eyes, and Barry was almost believing it himself. He would have, had he not seen the _other_ Barry moments prior.

"I need to tell you something. It's a long story. And it won't make sense."

~~~

"So. A wormhole-"

"Singularity."

"Right, a  _singularity_ opened up above your city, which is really my city, and whilst you tried to close it, you were sucked through? As unbelievable as you think it is, I understand."

"Look, I don't think you do."

"No, I do. Because what you described? One opened up here too. It was pretty powerful, engulfing the city. With the help of Harrison Wells, I managed to shut it down." Realising that Barry was still skeptical, he added, "Come with me."

He led the way down a path and onto a main road, with shops on either side of it. He went on through the road and past the shops until he stopped near an abandoned apartment complex. He led the way inside. Barry was amazed. It was... beautiful. Everything he hoped his makeshift lab would be. State of the art scientific equipment, Barry couldn't stop grinning. But a cough from Jay brought him back to his senses.

"Come over here. I taped this news report because I was still trying to work stuff out." He went to the TV and put in a video into a VCR.

Barry chuckled, "What century do you live in?"

Jay looked at him with a sour expression on his face. "The 20th."

Barry's mouth opened, and Jay started laughing. "I'm joking. I'm just an old fashioned guy."

Jay turned the TV on and on came a recording of Channel 52 news. From the shot the camera had, Barry could see the familiar hole of the singularity and the occasional roof being taken too. "We have no idea what it is. But it is..." There was a metallic sound, clanging and screaming, the camera moving up to track the noise. But after a second or two, the focus was back on the presenter. "... quite possibly the largest thing ever. It may be a worm hole, a-a hole which is engulfing the city." The camera zoomed in on the singularity, with an accompanying voice over from the presenter. "Whatever it is, we warn you to stay inside. Stay safe, and lock everything in. It seems to be acting like a tornado, taking everything with it." The presenter sighed then looked straight into the camera. Barry could see the fear in her eyes. "This could quite possibly be the end of the world as we know it. From me it's good night. Back to you, Dylan."

Jay turned off the recording here, then looked at Barry. "Now do you believe me? What happened to you, happened to us. If you're not from this world, my bet is, well, you came from another earth. That singularity worm hole thing was really a portal."

Barry ran a hand through his hair. Could this really be happening? "Say you're right, how, how do I get back?"

"Mr. Allen, from what you told me happened to your city, I don't think you want to go back."

Barry sighed, memories of his friends racing through his mind. "If so," he said with a croaky voice. "If so, I need to talk to Harrison. Maybe he can help."

Now it was Jay who sighed. "He's in hospital. He's in a critical condition. Because of the singularity, the hospitals here are full to the brim so he's been taken to Starling City General." He said. "And I don't think he'll want to see you." He added as an after thought.

"But, he'll see you, right? You and he saved Central City. Will he talk to you?"

"I'm the Crimson Comet, everyone wants to talk to me." He flashed a grin. "So, anyways. Speedster to Speedster. What do they call you?"

"Uh," Barry had more pressing items on his mind, but he still answered. "The Flash, well, obviously. But my nickname is the Scarlet Speedster."

Jay chuckled. "Colourful alliterations. Do you wanna race?"

"Why?"

"I dunno. To see who's faster. See who's the better Flash."

Barry grinned, but then said, "Maybe another time, Jay. In my world, I just lost two of my friends because they helped me close the singularity. One was my friend's boyfriend, the other was Martin Stein, I don't know if he's relevant here. Another friend of mine, my best friend to be exact, lost her boyfriend because he sacrificed himself to save my life. I don't know what state my earth is in, and the first thing I do here is attack the man who may be able to get me back. So, yeah, maybe another time."

Jay looked at him for a second, then said, "You just know you're going to lose."

"If you say so,  _Flash_. Hey, would you mind if I crashed here for the night? And every night I'm here? I don't want to be seen around town if my other self is here too. Also can I have some food, clothes, toothbrush and food? Also what's the day? But seriously, I just realised how hungry I am."

"Of course kid. Just one thing. If I help you, will you promise me one thing?" At Barry's nod, he went on. "When you called me, you saw that other Speedster, right?"

"Yeah! Blue Flash."

"Right, well he's called Zoom, well, Hunter Zolomon. And he strives to be the only Speedster alive. He's been trying to kill me. Now he knows you're here, well, he's going to try and kill you too. Can I trust I'll have your help to defeat him?"

Barry thought for a moment. He remembered all the help he needed to defeat the Reverse Flash. "Of course. I had a guy like him too. He was from the future, and he traveled back in time and killed my mum, he was actually trying to kill me though. But he lost his powers so he couldn't get back to his time. Then he stole Harrison Wells' identity and created the Particle Accelerator, made it explode which basically caused the lightning strike that got me. Then he helped me reach my full capacity and then-"

"I understand, Barry. Harrison Wells in your time isn't Harrison Wells. He was ... Eobard Thawne? Evil. I get it. You called him the Reverse Flash, you said most of this before. You had a team. Don't worry. I'll help you get back to that team if you help me defeat Zoom."

Barry thought about going home, and smiled. No matter what state of destruction Central City was in, it was still home. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a 'what if' scenario to The Flash season 2. So this starts at the end of season 1, and I'll be ignoring most of what happens in season 2. Unless some crazy new fact springs up.


End file.
